


读写障碍

by Nayodon



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dyslexia, Gen, Reading disorder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayodon/pseuds/Nayodon
Summary: 读写障碍。杨第一次知道这个概念是在14岁的时候。在那之前，他总是困惑于为什么自己的某位同学能从老师那里得到额外的宽限完成那些又臭又长、令人生厌的作文，而他只要晚交一天——哪怕是以家长逼着他练琴上课所以没时间写作业为理由——都会被骂得狗血淋头。全龄，b视角，微量breddy（无cp向描写）
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 16





	读写障碍

**Author's Note:**

> 纯瞎扯，最近的更新里b宝错字多到很难让人不联想到读写障碍  
> （特别当我在wiki看到可能伴随算术障碍发作的时候）  
> 文里所有对于读写障碍的描写均来源于所见所闻，希望不会冒犯（如果有我很抱歉……）  
> 第一次写文献丑了……希望各位不要嫌弃！

读写障碍。

杨第一次知道这个概念是在14岁的时候。在那之前，他总是困惑于为什么自己的某位同学能从老师那里得到额外的宽限完成那些又臭又长、令人生厌的作文，而他只要晚交一天——哪怕是以家长逼着他练琴上课所以没时间写作业为理由——都会被骂得狗血淋头。

可能是因为我在老师面前的死鱼脸让那些借口听起来不像从别人嘴里说出的那样真诚。杨想。

大段的文字总是会让杨的头脑吃不消。在每个回校前的星期天下午他会把自己关在书房里，将那些老套题目转化为毫无新意的构思，再一笔一划地落实在面前的格子纸上。彼时还不兴手机和电子词典，于是杨总是最清楚家里那本厚厚的字典放在书房的哪个角落。有些页码已经被少年的手指捏到卷边、发皱，但比起单词的拼写，似乎记住某个特定的单词在哪一页对他来说是一个更容易完成的任务。在花了两个小时完成一篇作文后杨通常要再盯上半个小时，逐个查过不确定的单词拼写，再花半个小时把那些站不直的字母去掉涂改后原样誊到学校的作业本上。

这很烦。如果可以避免的话杨想尽可能地从这些琐事中逃脱，但某一次老师把他充斥着大量黑色水笔涂改痕迹的作文扔在他的面前，不留情面的说，下次作文再写得这么乱我就不批了。14岁了还连abc都写不好？

杨依旧面无表情，眨了眨那双湿湿的下垂眼，说下次不会了。从此他习惯了在完成所有的英语作业后加多一道抄写的工序。

考试是另一种折磨。那些用小五号黑体印在试卷上的字母如同杨飘忽不定的思绪就没有停下来的时候，总是前后跳个不停。杨逐渐习惯了字母的舞步，但它们不总一样，有时候还会跳着跳着就不见了。于是题目一遍读不懂他就读第二遍，每写完一道他都要回过头再检查一遍。偶尔碰到字特别多的试卷也会有写不完的时候，但杨的高正确率让他的成绩总是能保持在中上游。刚入学时老师还会痛心疾首地说你看你答得这么好，拼写怎么这么多错误呢？但时间一长，见情况毫无改善，成绩甚至还好到可以拿奖学金，老师也就懒得提他的spelling problem了。

初中生的话题无非就是老师、同学，放完假后会谈到哪里好玩，偶尔也会出现一些酸臭的恋爱话题，此时杨总是不会参与进去。某次课余闲聊大家又开始惯例吐槽英语老师的严厉刻板。这种话题总是隔一段时间就会出现一次，好像永远也不会厌。大部分同学谈到每周的英语作文都是叫苦连天，没有人会喜欢无聊透顶却又不得不写的长篇废话。

杨半开玩笑半认真地问，哎，班上那个谁，怎么每次迟交都没事啊，上次我迟交了一天差点被骂死了。

啊，你不知道嘛，周围的同学神情变得有些许微妙，就是那个，那个——什么读写障碍？

杨抬了抬眉毛，听出了同龄人毫无遮掩的些许不屑。

我从来没听说过。他的语气平常得就像在说昨天晚餐吃了什么一样。

啊——那种东西没有什么好知道的啦！不过就是些用来偷懒的卑劣借口罢了。他们吃吃地笑着。居然说纸上的字母会跳舞什么的……哈哈哈哈！我看他可能是头脑有点问题，所以教英语的老头都干脆已经放弃他了。

杨抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。他一直以为那些怪象都只是因为他英语不好，毕竟那算不上是他的“正统”母语。华裔的身份已经让他费了很大力气才学会如何融入本地人的小团体，他不愿再去耗费多一丝精力去和青少年毫无来由的恶意斗争。而他所处的某种亚洲环境，病耻感更是强烈，身边从未有人提起过相关的话题，他也就无从得知这原来只是一种普通的语言障碍。

这没什么大不了的，杨对自己说。于是他选择了沉默。尽管杨不是很擅长理科，但他还是尽可能地在有选择余地的时候避开需要写大量论文的文科科目。幸好没几年他就决定要一心走音乐这条路，也就暂时不用太过担心这个问题。

上了大学后人们不再那么无聊，没有人会浪费自己的时间对一个不算太熟的人评头论足。杨稍微松了一口气。大学的考试虽然要么是表演，不然就是在五线谱上谱写，但总少不了一两门奇葩的浪漫时期音乐鉴赏或是音乐史之类。杨看着往年的考卷就感到头疼，两个小时四篇作文简直不是人写的。他思前想后，还是决定趁早去医生那里开个证明，毕竟考试能长半个小时对于毫无讨价还价之地的大学成绩来说还挺重要的。

但杨此时坐在诊室里，确实没有想到对面的医生这么不好说话。

你是华裔？在哪里长大的？

是的，我在这里长大的。

在家你都用什么语言说话？英语不能算你的母语吧？我们一般不给英语不是第一语言的人做这个诊断的，你知道，你可能只是英语不好而已。

呃，我是说，我爸妈确实总是和我讲中文……但我不在家时都和别人讲英文。我三岁就离开中国了，我想英语应该可以算我的母语了。

可是算不算可能只是你自己觉得的。你的父母呢？不会是他们想要靠这个获得额外的考试时间，这样你就能考上好一点的大学了吧？我见过很多这样的人。医生狐疑的语气让杨感到被审视般地不太舒服。

我是成年人，我已经上大学了。我不是为了这个才来的。杨面无表情。

真的吗？……好吧，医生耸了耸肩，你等一下，我去打印测试用的卷子，你先在这里坐一会。

卷子，又是做卷子。我已经被卷子折磨了十几年了。杨在心里叹了一口气，但他说，好的医生，谢谢医生。

后来陈在教学楼外等考完试的杨出来一起去吃饭时发现他总是最晚出来的几个人之一。他偶尔会打趣道，bro，是不是昨天排练我的二提没拉好，你故意让我等这么久惩罚我啊？杨就也半开玩笑的说因为我要读荣誉学位啊，所以我的卷子比别人难一点。你看跟我一起出来的这几个都是要读荣誉学位的学霸。再说等一会算什么，我要是真不高兴了那不得想办法让你请我喝奶茶？平常我等你的时候倒是不少。陈总是嘿嘿一笑，没当什么大事。

毕业以后读写障碍就没怎么再困扰过他了。杨一心投入到音乐中，不论是在乐团还是后来全职做TSV，都没有什么书写长篇大论的机会了。有时难免要写邮件与别人沟通一些事宜，输入法自带的自动纠正总是帮了他不少忙，这让杨这个boomer不得不感叹科技真是世界上最伟大的东西之一，仅次于珍珠奶茶。

在长时间的自我斗争中杨习惯了隐瞒，事实上他也做得很好，除了医生和学校负责考试协调的部门再没有别的人知道他有读写障碍了。但偶尔拍视频的时候他还是会有一些力不从心。英皇乐理那期倒是没出问题，毕竟为了考级杨真的花了很大力气去记那些音乐术语的拼写，以保证自己能拿到distinction，不会dishonour his family。评论区里倒是有很多粉丝都在讨论他如同小学生一般歪歪扭扭的字迹。但在做完那期之后陈有点像尝到了甜头的小孩子，开始想方设法地展现自己学霸的一面。

Oh dude，得了吧，你明明知道我不擅长考试和猜谜一类的东西。每次做这种视频赢的肯定是你。杨听到quiz主题的时候无奈地翻了一个大大的白眼。

嘿，未尝不可嘛，我觉得会很好玩的。陈被无情戳穿，咧开嘴笑了，露出他两颗标志的大兔牙。如果他身后有尾巴，此时肯定一边正在不停地左右摇摆一边又快翘到天上去。

……该死。杨叹了口气，无奈的笑了。没人能拒绝阳光大男孩的笑容，更何况是陈，那个杨没有办法对他说不的陈。

没想到还没录到quiz的视频，在Draw our lives的时候杨就把prctice写错了，并且直到看到视频下粉丝们的评论之后他才意识到这件事。噢天哪，not again，杨想起他们几年前在悉尼拍vlog的时候也写错过一次，不过那回他把c给漏了。拜托，杨博尧，你可是个practice youtuber。他对自己说。第二天他的床头就多了一张写着大大的PRACTICE的纸。陈可能没看到那些评论，还调笑说比起他自己才是那个更需要practice的人，为了3mil。但我其实也不是要鞭策自己练琴的意思，杨暗想。

到quiz视频的时候他确实还是有点慌了，张贴PRACTICE没有为他召来lingling的护佑。羽键琴，harpscicor, harpscor, harpscirod, harscord, harpsicord……Damn，自动纠正这会怎么不工作了？想了一会，杨选择了放弃。考试的经验告诉他纠结于一个拼写只会导致后面的题目做不完，即使他最后也还是只对了22/29个。

拍完视频后杨在打光灯下呆坐了一会，看着陈如同躲地雷一般绕过那些错综复杂的电线去门口把刚到的奶茶外卖拿过来，又回房间拿别的merch，准备拍下一个视频。Dude, I really can’t speeeell——下次可以做点别的吗？杨把自己的头塞进了卫衣的帽子里，拉紧绳子，一秒化身为无脸男。’You okay man? Is something stressing you out? 陈又摆出他的标志性笑容。你要是累了我们可以明后天再拍视频，存货还有一些。

是的，你知道，让我担心如果我父母看到视频会怎么想从小到大给我交的那些学费。

但话到了嘴边，却变成，不，实际上是我该死的拼写障碍。It’s been long. 杨鬼使神差地吐露出了他束之高阁已久的秘密。也许是因为他太久没有接触过这个名词了，他已经没有那么在乎这个词代表的意义是什么，压在心头的石块也不如以前那么沉甸甸。但不可避免地，他的手心还是开始微微出汗。杨啜了一口奶茶，珍珠把他的两颊撑了起来，像因为缺乏安全感而为冬天开始屯粮的仓鼠。

噢，陈难得地沉吟了一会。有什么我可以做的吗？他平淡地问道。

呃，不，也没什么大不了的。杨对这个反应感到有些意料之外，但又是情理之中。他知道陈的这个问句只是单纯站在他的朋友，他的伙伴的立场上被抛出，没有夹杂任何来路不明的恶意和嘲讽。这么多年我已经习惯了。杨像是在说服陈，又像是在说服14岁的自己。

陈说其实在大学的时候我就隐约感觉到了。你大四那会有一场什么考试，我刚好在你隔壁上完课，所以就直接到教室门外等了。我本来在玩手机，但不知道为什么抬头瞄了一眼，看见你刚好交了卷子，跟监考的老师在闲聊。黄色纸印刷的卷子很少见，不过我知道那是给有读写障碍的人用的特殊纸。当然我还见过淡蓝色的，陈补充了一句。

杨望了一眼眼前摆弄着相机储存卡的男人。陈有时候能从那些不起眼的缝隙中窥探到一些别人不知道的杨，但他从不会将撬棍塞到那些缝隙中，强硬地撬开杨厚重的外壳。因为他知道杨不喜欢。

嗯。杨又啜了一口，熟悉的、一成不变的珍珠奶茶味让他感到安心。

他知道这里还有一些其他的东西是一成不变的。以前不会，之后也不会变。

杨望向百叶窗，洒进来的点点金光融化了他心上的重量，一同从地板的缝隙中流走。


End file.
